


Two weddings and a Argument

by Dannolover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannolover/pseuds/Dannolover
Summary: Steve and Danny are always fighting when they should be getting ready for a wedding.





	Two weddings and a Argument

Steve and Danny were staring each other down. Neither would give up. Chin hovered in the background to see who would cave first. He knew neither would so he cleared his throat and tried to get the attention of the two stubborn men.

"Hey guys, um...listen I get the argument between you both. I see the both of you being right, but right now we need to get down to the altar. Danny is needed there before the ceremony begins. Please lets come to a solution in the next thirty seconds and get going. Danny, Rachael is going to be mad at you, do you really need her wrath aimed at you?"

Danny inhaled loudly and turned towards Chin, not before sending one last death glare towards Steve who just rolled his eyes, and turned towards chin. "Thank you, Chin. I am glad you spoke up about the time limit. So if this Neanderthal would just agree, I think you should be my best man and not his! I mean, he and Lou are such good friends that I think Lou should be his best man!"

Chin looked at Steve and then at Danny and said in his most zen voice..."I can be best man for you both, guys. I am really honored that this whole argument is about me and who gets me as a best man! Seriously though, we need to get going. Danny needs to be on that altar before the bride shows up! Don't you think we can come to a solution? 

"Fine...I want Chin to be my best man and so do you, so I suppose I can relent and let you be a best man for both of us! Just know that you are going to be a very busy man for the next couple of hours." Danny said to Chin with some agitation. 

They all headed down to he altar with Danny standing there waiting for the wedding to get started. He turned towards the priest and smiled and then he turned towards the double doors when the music started for here comes the bride. As soon as the doors opened he saw Rachael walk down the aisle in Stan's arms. His breath caught at how beautiful Rachael looked. Rachael looked at Danny and smiled and he smiled back at her and sent a wink her way. He turned to look at Grace in her Maid of Honor gown and she looked stunning. Danny couldn't believe how beautiful and smart his daughter had turned out. He and Rachael did good. Regardless of all that went down between them. 

The wedding went down without a hitch and afterwards, Danny ran back to the room to change for the next wedding. He was awarded with Chin standing there and grudgingly let Chin walk inside with him and talk out his frustration! Steve for his part was standing next to Grace near the next venue and was waiting for his wedding to start! He knew Danny needed time to change from the other wedding. He and Grace had had a long talk and he had relented and allowed Chin to be his best man. After all, despite all of Danny rantings and ravings about him, he did love Danny. So he could let Danny have this one.

Kono in her brides maid gown came down the corridor at the end of the hallway, and smiled when she saw Steve and Grace waiting patiently. She said Danny was ready and that the wedding should start. Steve opened the doors and walked out towards the altar and waited for Kono to talk down the aisle and then Grace. A few minutes later Steve found himself staring at the love of his life. Danny.

Steve and Danny stood there facing each other with Chin standing behind Danny as his best man and Lou standing next to Steve serving as his best man. Kamekona, smiled at Steve and Danny and began the procession. He looked at both his friends and gave them the nod to proceed with their own vows. It was decided from the get go that Steve would go first and then Danny.

Steve started "Danny, you walked into my life as a tornado. You were all energy and heart. You made me who I am today. I was so engrossed in my Navy ways and thinking I was always right, that I neither took the chance nor cared for any else's opinion. You taught me that there is more then one way to look at a situation. You made me a better man. Then you told me you loved me, and that made me the luckiest man on the face of this earth. I love you, Danny. I am yours. I am here for you and Grace and Charlie. I will never betray you or hurt you. I stand here in front of all our family and friends to promise to love you, cherish you and always be your back up for the rest of my life. I may not be as open with feelings as you may sometimes like. But, know this, you are the very anchor that holds me down. You make me want to be a better man and a better step dad to your children. I love you with everything I am, Danny. I always want you to remember that. Because no matter what our life brings, that will never change. Danny my life began when you told me you loved me. You showed me I was worth loving. You are always there for me. No matter what country I was in or when I was in the worst shape. I just know when I opened my eyes, it was always you. You are my love and my life. forever Danny."

Not only Danny, but many in the audience had tears in their eyes. Steve may not be as open with feelings as Danny would like, but damn he knew how to make Danny weak in the knees. And right now, Danny wanted nothing more then to kiss Steve and make love to him. Danny's parents who were sitting in the front row with his siblings held each others hands and smiled at each other, they were happy to know that their son had found someone that would always be there for him. Danny's sisters also had tears in their eyes, as did Mary, Kono, Grace and Rachael. 

Kamekona turned to Danny and nodded for him to say his vows. Danny smiled at big guy and turned towards Steve. With tears still fresh in his eyes, he started...

"Steve, you are more then I could have asked for in a partner. You made me learn to love again, you made me believe in love again. You saw something in me that even I didn't know existed. You stole my heart the day you smiled. Your smile is my sun rise for me and your love is my strength and my sanity. Yes, sanity. As much grief as I die you about everything, I want you to know that you are also my everything. You make me want to be better for you. You make me want to make you smile, Your eyes make me want to loose myself in them, Steve I love you more now then I did yesterday. My love for you only grows with time. I can honestly say, you are my everything. You are the very beat of my heart and the breath I take. Up until the day I fell in love with you, my children were my life. They still are, but falling in love with you, my heart grew a thousand times to accommodate you and your love. It is so easy to fall in love with you. You show the world your tough exterior, but deep down you are a marshmallow. If I am your anchor, Steve, you are my sail. Your love pushes me to be a better man. You make me want to be a better man for you. I love you so much, Steve. I want you to remember that always. There is nothing in this world to make me not want to love you. In front of all our loved ones, I also promise to love you, cherish you, and be your back up always. Steve you are a better man then you give yourself credit for, and I am going to spend the rest of my life showing it to you. I could not have asked for a better father for my children. I know they will always be safe with you! Forever Steve."

By now everyone had tissues in their hands and were trying desperately not to cry too much. Steve and Danny exchanged rings that were especially made for them, They were platinum bands with five tiny diamonds in them one for each of the family members in their family. Steve, Danny, Grace, Charlie and their newly adopted son Nahele.  
Steve and Danny had adopted him and he was over the moon. After the exchange of the rings, Kamekona, said "Now with the power vested in me...I pronounce you husbands for life. God bless this union now and always." He then turned to towards the two men and said you can kiss each other now brah!" Steve and Danny smiled at him and then turned to each other and kissed. The whole audience was hooting and hollering. No one person was quite. Even Stan and Rachael were standing and clapping their hands. Their own renewal ceremony just a few hours ago forgotten for a while. 

After the kiss was over, Steve and Danny walked down the aisle with huge smiles on their faces and were greeted with so many congratulations and about time comments.  
They all headed towards Steve's house for the reception. Since the wedding was in the early afternoon, everyone had a few hours before the reception. Steve and Danny had wanted it like that. They wanted some alone time after the wedding. Not only to enjoy each other, but to get ready for the reception. Since Kamekona was catering, he also needed some time to prepare the meal. He had a lot of help from the Kelly and the Kalakaua family. Rachael and Stan's reception was going to be held at another venue where Steve and Danny had decided not to attend. Danny had told Rachael about not attending, she was a little upset as he was Stan's best man at the wedding, but in the end she understood. They had said their goodbyes at the wedding venue and the boys had returned home to get ready for their reception.

The reception was a blast. Everyone had a good time. Steve danced with Doris for his first mother/son dance and Danny danced with his mother. Then they did a little different, where it was requested that each of them would have a dance with Grace, Charlie didn't want to be left behind, so Steve carried him on one arm while the other arm encircled Grace as they graced the dance floor...or in this case, the beach behind Steve's house. The it was Danny's turn and he did the same with his children. Then it was time for the first dance of the grooms. Danny and Steve held hands as they walked to the center of the crowd and Steve put his hands on Danny's hips as Danny held on to his husbands waist. They were swaying while holding each other and their gaze were locked towards each other. For them no one existed outside them. 

Steve didn't understand sometimes what Danny saw in him, but he knew that he loved Danny with his whole heart and Danny loved him just as much. They were lucky. They knew it. And from today, they would spend the rest of their lives enjoying each other and loving each other. Now that it was official that they were a couple, Steve would make sure that all of Danny's insecurities of marriage would melt away and replace it with lots of love and making love to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve and Danny would always fight. Regardless if it was their wedding day or not. I wanted to showcase how these two fight and are still able to love each other immensely. I hope you all like this story. This is my first fanfic. Please let me know how I did.
> 
> Also, if you want to know the background of how these two got together, let me know, I am sure I will be able to cook something up!


End file.
